


Gift

by bisclaveret



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisclaveret/pseuds/bisclaveret
Summary: This is a gift, it comes with a price. - Slayers and their gift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gift

password:thechosenone


End file.
